Dreams and Diversions
by Rosalind2013
Summary: ON HAITUS! Sequel to Careful What You Wish For. Everything is as it should be in the real world; but the alternate dimension is unbalanced. As the parallel universe plummets into crisis, who can set things right? Or is it beyond recovery? ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own the Titans. :(**

**I'm ba-ack!**

**Okay, I know that I said that my next story would be 'Starts with Goodbye', but I hit a speed bump with that one, and this one conveniently popped into my head during a very interesting lecture on Julius Caesar!**

**That has nothing to do with my story, though. XD**

**I'd like to dedicate this story to Novus Ordo Seclorum; since Novus encouraged me to pursue this sequel after I sent the basic plot in a PM!**

**Novus also supplied the extremely clever name for this story! (which I fell in love with)**

**I'd also like to thank TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne; for inspiring me to get up off my butt (metaphorically) and get to work on my next story by his (possibly world record) short hiatus!**

**So this one's for you guys!**

**I also am very pleased with my progress; I have improved so much since typing the first chapter of 'Careful What You Wish For'!**

**Well,**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Broken**

The pale-skinned girl rounded the corner at an alarming speed; her feet pounding the unrelenting floor; her muscles burning with exertion as she flew down the imposing steel corridors. A sharp pain attacked her exhausted lungs with each ragged breath. Her ears were tuned to the stampede of numerous pairs of feet echoing down the halls; the sound of pursuit. Her heart plunged.

_They're getting closer! I'm not going to make it!_

She put on a quick burst of speed; her panic fueling her quickened step. Her short black hair streamed out behind her and her cape whipped out after her as she made her way down the winding maze of dignified corridors.

She could still hear her company far behind her.

Only when she could no longer hear them; she allowed herself to slow a little; then came to an abrupt halt upon noticing a faint rhythmic tapping noise gaining on her.

She looked over her shoulder very quickly; vainly hoping that it was merely her imagination. She caught a brief flash of silver in her peripheral vision, and she lunged to her left hoping to dodge the oncoming attack.

She was too slow.

She cried out in pain as the blades easily sliced across the soft flesh just under her rib-cage.

She huffed as she finally made contact with the ground. She glanced up at her attacker; her defiant expression betraying none of the frenzied fear that she felt. Her assailant wore a smiling Cheshire-cat mask and a green kimono. Her long black hair hung in braids to the back of her knees.

She raised her arm; poised to strike; the blades attached to the gloves that she wore dripping with blood.

The mysterious teen glared at her and then rolled to her feet with little difficulty, just barely avoiding being gouged with the blades a second time.

As soon as her feet were on the ground, she propelled herself forward; speeding away while Cheshire struggled to pull her claws out of the floor.

Her feet battered the ground infinitesimally, keeping time with the steady throbbing of her wounds, as her cloak fluttered behind her. She labored to breathe; clutching the gushing tear in her side.

She turned another corner, and skidded to an abrupt halt, horror threatening to overwhelm her.

Four intimidating villains barred her way.

Madame Rouge smirked at her gloatingly, looking very small compared to her company. Monsieur Mallah stood on her right, and Adonis stood to her left. Plasmus screeched incoherently behind them.

She spun to sprint back the way she had come when a portal opened out of hyperspace and Kid Wykkyd stepped out, crossing his arms silently.

She steeled herself and sprinted headlong toward him at maximum speed, and at the last minute she lunged backward and slid gracefully under him; jumping to her feet once she cleared his purple cape.

She faltered in her step as the motion caused the gash in her side to rip further.

She had taken only a few more running steps toward the exit when Cheshire arrived; leaping nimbly in front of her.

The cloaked teen hurriedly dug her feet into the ground, but couldn't stop immediately; ending up with her face just inches from the haunting mask.

Cheshire's eyes narrowed menacingly and the dark-haired girl gasped, making to back away.

But again, she was too late.

She groaned in agony as ten knives buried themselves in the flesh of her sides.

A demented laugh rang through the air as Cheshire threw her head back and giggled happily as if she had just won the lottery.

She stopped abruptly and gazed intently at the girl who she had just skewered; expecting to see shock and fear; but only hatred and defiance met her cold gaze.

Dissatisfied, she roughly jerked her steel claws out of the girl's stomach, morbidly amused by the exclamation of pure agony that this caused.

"Ugh!" , she sunk to her knees, her arms tightly wrapped around her streaming torso. She suddenly whipped her leg out form under her and her foot connected with Cheshire's ankle; causing the green-garbed villainess to lose her balance and topple to the ground.

The pallid teenage girl jumped to her feet; leaping over Cheshire. But now about twenty-five of Billy Numerous's clones stood in front of her.

Madame Rouge's thickly accented voice floated to her from behind as all of the villains closed in on her.

"Give up, Titan. You cannot possibly win all by yourself."

_She's right._

The girl turned to face the speaker; an expression of contempt colored her expression as she muttered a lengthy incantation.

Suddenly a swirling vortex materialized out of the previously vacant air; the girl saluted mockingly as she stepped into the portal and it closed behind her.

Madame Rouge banged her small fists on the wall angrily,

"Grr! She got away! Brain will _not _be pleased."

She turned to face the group of villains behind her.

"Mallah, tell Malchior to seal all of the time travel portals and redirect them to this location."

She grinned wickedly,

"This one shall not escape up again."

**Titans Tower…**

Raven, Starfire, and Beast boy all sat at the kitchen table; Beast boy surfing the web on his new lap-top, while Raven and Starfire chatted.

Raven held a notebook in her hands and wrote things down as Starfire listed them. The alien princess fidgeted with the golden ring on her left hand as she struggled to remember the next item on her neverending list.

Raven stretched her cramping fingers before speaking,

"You know, Starfire; I can't believe that he didn't ask you _sooner_."

She cut her eyes toward Beast boy as she emphasized that last word. He didn't notice as she never looked away from the screen as he spoke,

"Yeah, Star! For a guy who's so smart; he sure took a while to wise up."

Starfire giggled contentedly,

"Yes, Robin _did_ take much longer than was necessary to finally ask for my hand."

Raven crossed her arms, glaring at Beast boy,

"Some guys are just so _clueless_."

Beast boy still stared at the computer screen,

"Didn't it just annoy the crud out of you how he didn't even realize that he should propose?"

Raven slapped a hand to her forehead. Slumping down into her seat; she dragged her hand down her face in expasperation, and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger; causing her voice to come out distorted.

"Yes Beast boy. It's _really_ annoying."

He looked up at his girlfriend, and worry touched his features,

"You okay, Rae?"

She shifted in her seat, resting her chin on her small fists,

"I'm _fine_, Gar."

Starfire choked back a laugh at the hilarity of the exchange.

Raven and Beast boy had been dating for a year now, and Raven was enthusiastically helping with her friend's wedding.

She desires marriage also!

Starfire almost squealed with delight at that though, but held it back; turning her attention back to her friends.

Beast boy was prodding Raven, trying to figure out the source of her frustration, and Raven simply leered at the ceiling.

Cyborg and Robin then entered the room, breaking form their daily work-out session.

Robin addressed Beast boy after quickly pecking Starfire on her cheek.

"So are you going to come train with me?"

Gar chuckled as he remembered the first time he'd sparred with Robin after returning from the alternate dimension.

Gar had kicked his butt; no other words can describe that day's events more clearly.

His skill with martial arts had taken Robin by surprise, and he had stayed sprawled on his back in shock for several minutes after Beast boy had beaten him.

He'd slowly gotten to his feet, his breathing heavy.

"Who taught you to fight like that?" ,he huffed.

Gar chuckled,

"You did."

"Beast boy?"

He snapped back to the present,

"Oh, sorry."

He smiled sheepishly, rubbin the back of his neck.

"Maybe later, I'm a little busy right now."

Robin nodded, then grabbed the glass of water that Cyborg helpfully offered to him; taking a seat next to Starfire.

Raven sat next to Beast boy, checking over her list to make sure that she and Starfire hadn't missed anything important needed for the extravagant celebration.

His eyes skimmed over her with admiration; he took in her pale skin, her glossy violet hair, her flawless grayish complexion, her shimmering amethyst eyes, the way she bit her lip when she concentrated, the waning light of the sunset highlighting her porcelain features.

Suddenly, she snickered.

He blinked in confusion as she turned to face him, amusement glinting in her eyes, and a smile hovering around her lips, threatening to crack her carefully arranged stony expression.

"What?"

She cracked into a full-blown smile of mocking amusement as she chuckled again, shaking her head slowly. He bristled,

"What!?"

She sighed, still smiling,

"Nothing, I just-", she giggled once more, then continued, "I felt your emotions from all the way over here. I'm not _that_ beautiful!"

A blush crept across his face and she snickered once again.

"Well, _I_ think you are." , he blushed even deeper at his corny outburst.

Her smile widened as she poked him in his now very muscular chest,

"I wasn't aware that you were such a hopeless romantic, Gar."

He recovered from his embarrassment quickly,

"Guess it just comes naturally, Rae."

He stretched and then draped his sinewy arm over her shoulders, leaning closer to her to speak into her ear,

"Try not to be jealous."

She scowled irritably and crossed her arms,

"Yeah, I'm _sooo_ jealous."

Cyborg stood behind Robin, quietly watching Raven and Beast boy flirt in their own unique way. He shook his head incredulously, muttering,

"They've been dating for over a year now, and I still can't get used to this."

Robin nodded mutely; his gaze equally disbelieving.

"It's just plain freaky."

Raven abruptly stood up, apparently reacting to something that Beast boy had said; dusting herself off,

"I'm going to meditate on the roof."

The rest of the team nodded absently and Beast boy leaned over to lightly touch his lips to hers. Her notebook rocketed into the air, sending sheets of paper fluttering chaotically through the air.

Everything became deathly quiet as they watched the sheets float back down to Earth.

Raven blushed; pulling her hood over her head,

"Sorry."

Gar suddenly doubled over in a bout of laughter while the rest of the team eyed him quizzically.

Raven's eyes narrowed under her dark cowl,

"It's not funny."

He only laughed harder,

"You're right, it's _hilarious_!"

Still chuckling, he moved to sit back down. Raven's eyes zeroed in on his chair; and she smirked impishly as she focused her negative energy on the target.

A loud thump reverberated through the Tower as Beast boy missed the chair and landed on his backside.

"Oof! Huh?"

Raven crossed her arms, a smug expression colored her pallid features,

"Now _that's_ hilarious."

Cyborg and Robin both convulsed with loud laughter, wiping tears form their eyes as Raven gracefully exited the room.

Gar glared at his two supposed 'friends' who were shaking with laughter while Starfire simply shook her head at them.

"It wasn't _that_ funny."

**Meanwhile in Jump City Plaza…**

Civilians bustled around the busy city square; rushing home with their bags, running from store to store, and making their last-minute purchases before the stores closed for the night.

Several teenagers lounged on the benches, chatting and listening to music.

It was a busy day in the Plaza overall, and very peaceful in its nature. A warm, salty breeze caressed the skin of the busy shoppers.

The calm was shattered as a swirling vortex materialized in the middle of the crowd, which dispersed hastily screaming in terror.

The mass of people pressed to the outer edges of the square, trying to be as far as possible form the mysterious rift in the center of the plaza.

They silently watched as the other-worldly hole grew in size rapidly, and a ragged teenage girl stumbled out of it.

A pool of scarlet formed at her feet; it flowed freely from several gashes in her torso.

She staggered forward, a myriad of crimson droplets leaving a grotesque trail behind her.

The crowd gasped as they caught sight of the girl's familiar face. She looked extremely weak and seemed to be on the verge of collapse; she trembled with exertion, and the crowd listened to each of her ragged breaths reverberating through the silent plaza each one expected to be her last.

The citizens watched in wonder as the girl forced her shaky legs to carry her across the square, the crowd moving out of her way to form a path.

She forged on past the teenagers, who watched her in silent awe.

She stopped at the edge of the pavilion, squinting into the sunset. She noticed a T-shaped outline in the distance; her one ray of hope.

She encased herself in negative energy and teleported.

She arrived on the shore of the island that was situated in Jump City Bay.

A looming T-shaped tower stood proudly in the center of the island, and she knew that she was only a few feet from safety.

Using this knowledge to push her forward, she dragged herself; by force of sheer will-power; up to the giant doors.

She lifted her trembling hand; index finger extended; and reached for the little round button that would sound the doorbell and signal safety. The edges of her vision flickered as she struggled to remain conscious.

Her finger closed the gap, and a tolling sound echoed through the halls of the Tower.

**Titans Tower Commons Room…**

The four teens all sat at the table; happily eating their dinner while Beast boy and Cyborg disputed the nutritional value of soy.

"I don't care _what_ nutritionists say; _tofu_ aint real food!"

Starfire bit into her hamburger with enthusiasm while Beast boy cringed.

"This 'hamburger' is delightful Cyborg! Though I still do not understand why it is called a ham burger if it is made of the meat of a cow and not of pork."

Beast boy shuddered, and Robin lifted his own burger and was about to chomp into it hungrily, when the doorbell rang.

He quickly stood up; forsaking his burger,

"I'll get it."

He took the elevator down to the foyer, promptly crossing the high-ceilinged room. He punched the button that commanded the massive doors to slide open, and was greeted with a shocking sight.

A pale teenage girl stood on the doorstep, a pool of crimson at her feet, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso, and blood streaming through her long slender fingers.

Her joltingly familiar pallid face was contorted into an agonized expression under the shadow of her hood; and her all-too-familiar voice drifted to him as she spoke weakly,

"I made it."

She suddenly lost consiousness and collapsed into Robin's arms; drenching him with blood.

As he stood there in shock, supporting her unconscious form, his brain automatically clicked into leader-mode.

He swept her up in his arms and briskly carried her to the elevator, where he waited impatiently for it to arrive at the Commons Room.

The doors slid open and Robin entered, a trail of scarlet droplets marking his path.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast boy sat with their backs to him, still arguing about tofu. Robin issued his order with utmost urgency,

"Cyborg! I need you to get the infirmary prepared!"

The three super-teens turned around to see what caused Robin's sudden serious command.

He held the cloaked girl in his arms, blood smeared his costume and dripped from her pale fingertips to the floor, her labored breathing was momentarily drowned out by the three gasps from the direction of the table.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast boy all shouted their exclamations in unison,

"Raven!?"

* * *

**Well, what did you think?**

**How do you think that real Raven should react to Alternate Dimension Raven?**

**I need help here; I can't continue the story without your suggestions!**

**Okay, that being said and done; I'll tell you right now; the updates will probably be less frequent for this story! Maybe weekly…?**

**That's because I really liked the outcome of the grand finale; and I want all of my chapters to have much the same effect!**

**Well,**

**Please Review!**

**Later Days!**

**~Rosalind2013**


	2. Envy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans. *sobs* If I did there would be an all-new series produced by yours truly.**

**I heard that there is a new series coming following a live-action movie's release! Can anyone confirm that? It would be very well appreciated!**

**Okay, so I know I said I'd update weekly; and it has now been a whole week since I posted the first chapter. I'm so sorry for keeping you hanging this long; that cliff-hanger was bad; I know.**

**I'll make my excuses now:**

**I had a major virus/spyware problem with my PC and I have been unable to access FanFiction all week. I almost decided to have a good friend post a notice on my story for me; to tell you that I was putting this on Hiatus!**

**(I'm glad I didn't, though; cause I'm back!)**

**Aaaannnddd…. Drum roll please.**

**On with the FanFiction!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Titans Tower…**

Raven sat cross-legged on the roof of her formidable home situated on an island in the middle of Jump City Bay.

She had just found her center when a myriad of emotions attacked her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore them; but soon gave up. She sorted through the jumbled confusion that emanated from below her with great difficulty.

A jolt of worry trilled through her.

Hurt, confusion, anxiety, worry, fear…

All of these emotions blended together into a frantic and urgent flavor in her mind. Her amethyst eyes snapped open quickly, and she reached out with her empathy to pinpoint the source of the chaotic emotions.

Raven jumped to her feet with utmost urgency, then took off at top speed toward the infirmary.

**The Infirmary…**

The cloaked girl lay unconscious on the hospital bed, the black fabric of her leotard was cut away at her midriff, exposing a myriad of bandages which covered up even more sets of stitches. Beast boy stood across the room from her, leaning against the wall; staring blankly at nothing in particular; seemingly in a daze.

Cyborg sat to the side of her in a chair, elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. Exasperation radiated from him. He spoke only to himself,

"I did everything I could, but it might not be enough…"

Robin paced in front of the door, his expression contemplative,

"How did she get like this? What happened to her?"

Starfire quietly sobbed in the background upon seeing her friends in such a state. Her quiet whimpers were accompanied by the beeping of the machine attached to the occupant of the bed…

The door to the infirmary suddenly flew open to reveal a very flustered and worried looking Raven. Cyborg's eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head. Robin, Beast boy, and Starfire's expressions were also varying shades of shock.

"What's going on in here? I felt all of this confusion coming from you guys; what happened in-" She broke off as her gaze fell on the hooded girl on the hospital bed; an exact copy of herself.

"Raven!?", Robin huffed.

"Yes?", her voice raised an octave; uncertainty coloring her tone.

"If you're Raven…" Beast boy lapsed into a contemplative silence.

Cyborg seemed to try unsuccessfully to sort everything out in his head,

"Then who's _she_?"

**Brotherhood of Evil HQ**

To say that the Brain was angry would be a major under-statement. He was furious.

"How could you lose the girl? She is help-less without her allies, yet you could not detain a child."

His monotonous voice was incapable of inflection, but his anger was extremely perceptible nonetheless. Madame Rouge attempted to reason with him, to no avail.

"We seem to have underestimated her, she is not as helpless as she seems-"

The Brain irritably interrupted her, "No excuses Rouge. The girl es-caped. Now what is im-port-ant is how you in-tend to capture her."

Madame Rouge smirked devilishly,

"I have already set that plan into motion. The dragon, Malchior, has already redirected all of the time portals to lead here." The Brain was only minimally impressed,

"How are you certain that she will attempt time-travel?"

Rouge smiled impishly,

"She has nowhere else to go."

**The Infirmary…**

The silence in the infirmary was overwhelming, the whir of Cyborg's gears could be heard plainly in the room, and only breathing and the sound of the cardiograph's steady beeping kept it company.

Gar normally wouldn't have been able to stand this kind of silence, but he didn't even notice it, as he wracked his brain for a plausible explanation for this situation. Robin suddenly jumped out of his chair, where he'd been sitting quietly for some time now.

"Raven, you don't have a twin, do you?"

Raven shook her head,

"Uh, uh."

"You're sure?"

She nodded mutely.

"A clone, then?"

Cyborg answered this time,

"I don't think so… It might be near impossible to replicate Raven's DNA…"

Starfire chipped in happily,

"Perhaps Raven could heal her first, and then we may ask her who she is?"

Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully,

"Hmm… That just might work, Star. But, Raven?"

"Hmm?"

His eyes narrowed,

"Don't completely heal her; we need her weak in case she's a threat."

Raven nodded and then strode across the room, placing her glowing hands lightly on the other girl's bandaged stomach, her eyes glowing white while her hands emitted a blue glow.

After a few seconds she withdrew, dropping her hands to her sides and addressing the entire team, "She should regain consciousness soon. She will be weak; but not so much that she won't be able to answer our questions."

Robin nodded approvingly as Raven walked over to stand by Beast boy, who looked lost in though.

"Gar?"

He held up a hand to silence her,

"Wait a minute; I think I've got it…"

He suddenly bolted over to the side of the hospital bed, and gently pulled the occupant's hood down to reveal a face that appeared to be identical to Raven's, but a major difference stood out boldly. This girl had black hair streaked with purple instead of Raven's usual natural violet shade.

Beast boy's eyes glinted with excitement, and his signature wide grin was in place as he whirled to face the rest of his team,

"I was right!"

Cyborg crossed his arms irritably, "So what is it, grass stain? Do you know what she is?"

Gar nodded, and Robin tapped his foot impatiently,

"Well, spit it out, Beast boy!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Starfire, "She is a 'clone'?"

He shook his head,

"No, she's not a clone, and she's not a long-lost twin, or a robot, or anything like that."

He looked up at Raven,

"She's you."

She arched an eyebrow critically.

"Whoa, whoa! Let me explain, okay!"

The Titans all nodded in agreement, eager to hear Beast boy's idea. He took a deep breath, then continued,

"Okay, remember how I messed with Raven's books a year and a half ago, and got myself stranded in another dimension for a couple of months?"

They all nodded in unison, none of them getting where he was going with this.

"This is that dimension's version of Raven."

"Oh!", the rest of the Titans exclaimed in unison as they berated themselves for not figuring it out sooner.

Beast boy scooted over as Robin walked over to the bedside to gaze thoughtfully at the unconscious black-haired Raven.

"But the question is; why is she here?"

* * *

**Okay guys, I know it's _very_ short!**

**But I figured that you might like some reassurance that I haven't given up on this story rather than a long update!**

**I have a long chapter and the beginning of the next written in my notebook;**

**But it was taking forever to type this chapter up; and I got tired of typing. So I will probably update soon with the rest of it!**

**Tell me what you think so far!**

**And how do you think that Alternate Dimension Raven's being reunited with Beast boy will unfold?**

**Can you guess where I'm going with this story?**

**Review and let me know what you're thinking!**

**Later Days!**


	3. Vertigo

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans; I do own the sandwich I ate this morning though! ^_^**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for their support! It was greatly appreciated! And thanks to those of you who pushed me to hurry up! You guys helped too!**

**And last but not least; I'd like to thank everyone who read but didn't feel like reviewing. You know who you are! I'm actually a very chatty person; but go ahead and review, and then just tell me if you want me to leave you alone!**

**I'm done now!**

**ON WITH THE FANFICTION! (that never gets old!)**

* * *

**Brotherhood of Evil HQ…**

Everything was falling into place according to plan and the world was at its knees. The various other superheroes of the Justice League were away, doing who knows what. All that the Brain cared to know was that they were millions of light-years away from Earth, entangled in some obscure intergalactic emergency.

As he played chess with Monsieur Mallah, he paused to admire his new collection. His artificial eyes scanned his prizes.

The collection consisted of row upon row of shelves, each lined with frozen superheroes. His gaze fell on the top row, which held his most prized icy statues.

Cyborg, Robin, an empty space, Starfire…

The robotic eyes of the Brain darted back to the empty space between Robin and Starfire, and his eyes glowed red with fury.

"Mallah, my col-lection is in-com-plete."

The oversized gorilla shrugged,

"Well, the wrestler, the mute boy, the horn blowing lad, and the other little twin escaped; but they pose no threat."

"But the sorceress is still at large."

The gorilla grinned as he knocked over the Brain's chess piece.

"The trap has been set for her, and if she does not bleed to death we will capture her soon. She cannot escape."

**The Infirmary…**

As Robin stood over her, Raven stirred. Cyborg shifted in his chair,

"She's waking up."

Her lilac eyes darted open and rested on Robin, a small sigh of relief escaping her lips,

"I made it."

She sat up slowly, wincing as a wave of vertigo and agony washed over her. Raven glanced around the room, her curious gaze met first with amethyst eyes, identical to her own.

She stared in wonder at an exact copy of herself, then she moved on to Starfire, the alien warrior-princess, who was exactly as she remembered her; and Cyborg, the half-teen half-machine who looked exhausted.

She finally stopped on a green boy in his late teens. He had pointed ears, and, judging from her lower vantage point, he was probably taller than her. His muscular physic was accented by the skin-tight purple and black uniform that he wore.

He smiled widely at her, exposing sharp fangs.

Even though she could have sworn that she had never seen a green person before; something about him seemed very familiar for some reason. It was in the way he smiled, the way his emerald eyes lit up, and the way he just seemed to radiate positivity the way that the sun radiated heat.

Then it all clicked into place.

She gasped as staggering realization hit,

"Gar!"

She then flung herself at him, ignoring the sharp pain that it triggered, and wrapped her arms around his broad chest; burying her face into his shirt, just breathing in the scent of him.

He tensed in surprise at first; but then loosened up as he returned her warm embrace,

"Hey, Rae!"

The purple haired Raven stood leaning against the titanium wall, frozen in shock, as a long forgotten emotion resurfaced. She hadn't felt this emotion since Terra had walked out of their lives so many years ago.

Jealousy…

* * *

**Okay, I know it was short; but this chapter and the last were originally one chapter. I broke them up so that you wouldn't have to wait so long!**

**I might do it again with the next one; as I still have a lot of stuff to work out!**

**It will help a lot to hear your opinions! I know that a lot of you do not review; and you really should.**

**I just might be more motivated to update sooner! ^_^**

**Oh, and if any of you haven't been reading 'Collateral Damage'; shame on you! You call yourself a 'FanFiction Reader'!?**

**Novus also has a very captivating poetry corner!**

'**The Wild Man's Journey' by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne is really great too! The plot twists and turns; and it kinda pulls you in, y'know?**

**And last, but certainly not least; 'Love Hurts' by GlacierBlueRose is a good one too! Lots of BBXRae fluffiness!**

**If I left a review on your story; but didn't mention it; I'm really sorry!**

**I don't review unless I like a story; as I don't like to leave unkind words or harsh critique. So I _did _like it even if I forgot to mention it in here! (I have a _very_ bad memory)**

**Later Days!**

**~Rosalind2013**


	4. Turmoil

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Titans. Or even the Teen part. T_T Or do I? Cause I am a teen…?**

**Oh, well. Sorry it took so long; I am having a case of writer's block. XP**

**I know; it's awful. Hate it!**

**Okay, so just to warn you right now; this one is very short. Like the last ones. Sorry! Like I said; writer's block and a tight schedule!**

**Oh, and thanks to ****docarrol**** for the idea! I would have sent you a message to tell you that I was going to use your one of your ideas; but you have the private messaging feature turned off!**

**So, anyways, here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Turmoil**

**Brotherhood of Evil HQ…**

Madame Rouge impatiently tapped on the table where she sat; her long crimson nails drumming repeatedly on the ebony wood. She flipped her short black hair in annoyance, and then remained motionless and silent.

The room became uncomfortably still, and a couple of the other villains shifted in their chairs uneasily. The red and black suited woman suddenly slammed her fists down on the table and shouted,

"Where is she!?"

Most of the villains in the room flinched, and the black dragon that sat to her left snarled loudly; as he too had been startled by her sudden outburst.

She wheeled on him,

"I thought that you had redirected all of the portals!"

His eyes narrowed into crimson slits as he spoke telepathically,

"I received orders to redirect all time portals."

She crossed her arms condescendingly,

"And the thought never occurred to your _superior_ mind that it might be wiser if all of the portals were redirected?"

Her tone was mockingly sweet; as if she were talking to a small child. Abruptly, she narrowed her eyes,

"Never mind. What business would she have in another dimension anyhow."

The large reptile emitted a low rumble from deep in his chest as he leered at her spitefully.

Interrupting the silent exchange of hostile glares someone cleared her throat loudly to grab everyone's attention.

The villains all shifted their gaze to Cheshire; who reclined in her chair, distractedly wiping away the dry blood that encrusted her steel claws with a rag, tattered from many uses.

She glanced up leisurely,

"I have another plausible explanation for Raven's failure to arrive. She may be dead."

She examined her claws with satisfaction before meeting Madame Rouge's steely gaze. The woman's eyes narrowed as she mulled it over. The dragon huffed, turning his gaze to the girl in the cat mask,

"That is not a matter which should not be simply assumed. The girl is more powerful than _you_ can possibly imagine."

Cheshire's eyes narrowed defensively as she prepared a snappy retort; but Madame Rouge lifted a finger to silence her; then spoke herself,

"How so?"

The colossal reptile chuckled humorlessly,

"I assume that you are unfamiliar with her ability to heal?"

Madame Rouge's cold eyes burned with scathing anger; she spoke through her teeth,

"What. Did. You. Say?"

**The Infirmary…**

Raven clenched her jaw and balled her fists tightly, her short nails cutting into the skin of her palms as she reasoned with herself that killing her counterpart would be an unwise course of action.

She decided on a less violent approach.

She strode over to where Beast boy and the more expressive version of herself stood interlocked in a sentimental embrace.

She tapped her on the shoulder and then crossed her arms, keeping a perfectly emotionless expression on her face, so as not to cause Beast boy to worry. She then focused on expanding her empathy towards the other girl to better gauge her reaction.

As the dark haired sorceress turned to face this dimension's version of herself, she also focused her empathy on reading the other's emotions.

As soon as they made eye contact, an ear-splitting siren attacked both of their minds; causing both Ravens to simultaneously clutch the sides of their heads, gritting their teeth, while the rest of the Titans could merely stand back and watch with concern, unable to help in any way.

The Raven of the current dimension immediately withdrew her empathic scope as the other did the same.

They both stood with bated breath for a second, making sure that the ravaging mental assault was over, then they collapsed onto the floor with exhaustion; their breathing heavy.

The violet-haired empathy lay sprawled on her back, as her mirror image rested in a sitting position, her back braced against the hospital bed.

The teens remained in motionless silence until the strange visitor shifted her position sluggishly to face the pale teenager sprawled on the floor next to her,

"What was that?"

The lilac empathy propped herself up on her elbows,

"My guess? We both tried to read each other's emotions at the same time, and our powers don't react very well when they come into close contact with each other."

Beast boy quickly put two and two together,

"Psychic feedback squeal…?"

"Yep."

The bandaged teen clutched her throbbing torso, groaning softly,

"Ugh, I never was particularly fond of knives…"

Robin suddenly remembered the problem at hand,

"So what happened to you? Why are you here?"

She winced as the events of the past few days flashed in her mind, and she bashed down the sudden uproar of her powers before she destroyed anything.

She slowly stood, gripping the hand that Beast boy offered her, for support. The original Raven quietly stewed from her position on the floor.

Gar caught her as she stumbled, holding her close to him to ensure that she didn't fall; gripping her upper forearms to keep her steady,

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…"

She averted her gaze as a faint blush crept across her pallid features in response to the fact that; in her current position; her nose was only inches away from his.

A glass of water; which had belonged to Cyborg; shattered under the pressure of the obsidian negative energy which had encased it briefly before it's sudden eruption into a million shards which dropped chaotically to the floor immediately afterwards.

With everyone's attention on the pile of wet glass splinters that lay carelessly on the floor, Raven crossed the room, remaining unnoticed until she grabbed her counterpart by the elbow, and began to tow her toward the door; her face a carefully composed mask of indifference,

"We need to talk."

The dark haired sorceress had no idea what she wanted, and uncertainty colored her tone,

"Okay…"

Robin started to protest at the same time that Beast boy tried to ask what was going on; but Raven interrupted them briskly,

"I'll be right back; we're just going to talk outside in the hall."

She shut the door behind her before any time consuming and overly futile arguments could be made on the matter.

As soon as they were both in the hall and the door had slid shut; Raven whirled to face her reflection; the mask gone revealing an expression of pure anger, but her tone remained without inflection.

"He's _mine_. Got it?"

The other girl bristled; crossing her arms and scowling at the clone before her,

"I know. You don't have to remind me."

"Glad we have an understanding."

They then stood in the barren hallway and silently glowered at each other. The purple-streaked girl leered with a defensive expression of contempt, the lilac-haired girl with a smug expression of superiority.

The door slid open, but the two teens didn't budge in their glaring war. After a few seconds, Robin cleared his throat impatiently to get their attention, and they reluctantly broke eye contact to meet his gaze.

"So are you finished? We'd like an explanation for why you're here."

The dark-haired Raven nodded and walked past Robin and her foul-tempered counterpart into the infirmary.

**The Alternate Dimension…**

A teenage boy reclined on the small, worn sofa of his miniscule living room. The television was on, and a reporter's urgent voice drifted softly through the room.

He wasn't really paying attention to the television; he was more focused on the heavenly aroma wafting gently from the kitchen.

His stomach growled in greedy anticipation of the food that was being prepared by his mother.

Suddenly, something the reporter said caught his attention; and he turned the volume up to better hear it. Emerald green eyes watched the small screen intently.

"As you can clearly see, right behind me, Robotic soldiers are marching through the streets of Jump City, California. The Teen Titans are nowhere to be found, and the police force has surrendered-"

The frantic woman was cut off as the camera cut back to the reporters who were comfortably seated safely in the studio rather than on the dangerous streets.

One of the two reporters now on the screen began to speak in her soprano voice,

"Many other major cities across the entire continent of North America are suffering the same demise. Among the fallen cities are Metropolis, Gotham, and Steele City."

The scene changed to show robot soldiers who bore a triangular emblem of a brain across their chests; marching down a dignified looking street. The bottom right-hand corner contained text that read 'Downtown Metropolis'.

The woman began to speak again as the clips of the conquered continued to illustrate the hostile takeover.

"All of these cities have one important thing in common; all of them have cases of superheroes mission in action. We have yet to confirm if every superhero is missing yet, and-"

A phone rang; interrupting her dismal commentary. The camera cut back to the reporters in the studio once more, and he man began to speak,

"This just in: Central City has just fallen to the 'Brotherhood of Evil'. Apparently this is the name of the mysterious group who has been attempting to take over the United States. The heroes 'Jinx' and 'Kid Flash' put up a valiant fight against the imposing force of 2,000 robots, but they were pushed back and forced to forsake the city and retreat. Their current whereabouts are unknown."

The woman interrupted him after gasping loudly,

"OhmyGod!"

They turned to watch the scene unfolding on the large screen behind them.

Both reporters' eyes brimmed with tears as they watched their country's capital crumble before their eyes.

The woman began to sob into her hands in anguish; the man very deliberately gazed into the camera as a single tear slipped down his face,

"And thus… the end of the land of the free… Lord help us all."

* * *

**How's **_**that**_** for a cliffhanger? I'm awful; I know.**

**Again, sorry it took so long; but hey, I really had fun writing this scene! All you writers out there know that shattering glass is **_**very**_** fun to write!**

**Speaking of writers; you guys have to check out Chicomagnifico's one-shot collection! He's great at it! (those have made me cry on more than one occasion; though not always sad tears!) :D**

**Oh, and another good one is Blackangeldust's story "Stone Life"; yeah, it's depressing; but she's a great writer! She uses very strong words!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the reference to God; but that's the major religion in the United States; and most people just say what pops into their heads; so I figured that the reference would make it more realistic! :)**

**Anyways, are you enjoying the story so far?**

**So, review and tell me what you think!**

**Later Days!**

**~Rosalind2013**


	5. Tension

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!! XP**

**OMYGOODNESS! IT IS SNOWING IN SOUTH CAROLINA! It looks so pretty outside!!! The last time I saw snow; I was in second grade! So as you can imagine; I'm pumped! :D**

**Sorry it's short! Writer's block and all. XP**

**ON WITH THE FANFICTION!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Infirmary…**

The pallid girl with violet-streaked hair sat on the hospital bed, surrounded by her closest friends. They sat awaiting her explanation as she contemplated how to word her reply.

Suddenly, Beast boy interrupted the imposing silence,

"Y'know, we need separate names for you two. If not; I think we'll all be _very_ confused later."

"Hmm… I hadn't thought of that, Gar."

She ran her fingers through her silky black hair contemplatively. After a moment of deliberating, she came to a conclusion,

"You can call me Rachael."

The rest of the team eyed her quizzically, wanting an explanation. She opened her mouth to speak, and she heard her voice resound in the room, but she herself had not uttered a sound.

"Raven is my birth-name; but Rachael is the mantle that I took up when I ran away to Earth. It's more common, and less conspicuous. And… It was my mother's name before she christened herself Arella."

Her voice came out sounding very normal and strong at the beginning of her explanation; but it slipped into a quiet whimper as she spoke the last sentence, as a result of the tightening of her throat.

She looked away from the rest of the team, pulling her hood up over her head to hide her expression. Her doppelganger blinked back her own tears, and then crossed her arms, rearranging her somber expression into one of slight annoyance and impatience.

"So are you interested in hearing about why I'm here, or are we going to just sit here all night?"

The other teens suddenly became very attentive as she settled in for a long story-telling session.

**The Alternate Dimension…**

"And thus… the end of the land of the free… Lord help us all."

The boy sitting on the couch scoffed,

"Not _my_ problem."

"Garfield, dinner's ready!"

He sighed; frustrated that there was nothing else on the tube; and clicked off the television set,

"Coming Mom!"

He heaved himself off the couch and trudged into the kitchen, where his mother was setting the table; he helped her finish, then sat down happily. His mother sat in front of him and began to chat casually,

"So, Garfield; what was that on the news?"

He shrugged,

"The United States got taken over today."

His mother looked mildly shocked,

"By who?"

He took a bite of his dinner,

"Some 'Brotherhood of Evil', or something like that."

She shook her head sadly,

"Such a shame."

She stared contemplatively out the window at the exotic plants that bordered the narrow dirt road to their modest hut. A man entered the kitchen; distractedly reading the newspaper. He muttered as he read,

"United States of America under Attack…"

He sat down and his wife prepared him a plate of food. He placed the paper to his left, and smiled lovingly at his little family,

"Well, at least we don't live there, huh?"

**The Infirmary…**

The superhero team sat in dumbfounded silence; unsure of what to say in response to what they'd just heard. Robin snapped out of his trance first,

"So let me get this straight, the Brotherhood of Evil took over your city, and in order to escape, you came here?"

Rachael sighed, ignoring the resulting lance of pain,

"Yes. And I need your help to save my world."

Robin nodded absently, his mind racing ahead to try to plan for their obscure near-future,

"We'd be glad to help you, Rachael; but this is going to take some major preparation and planning on our part. It may take a while to assemble an effective plan; and we don't even know if the dimension is even salvageable."

She nodded seriously at him, and the six teens then sunk into silence; each with their mind racing to formulate a successful plan. Rachael's stomach growled loudly; interrupting the contemplative silence that had engulfed the room.

Her hands flew to her empty stomach, hoping to muffle the sounds it emitted.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning…"

Cyborg hopped to his feet,

"Well, then; lets get some grub, y'all!"

He paraded purposefully out of the room toward the kitchen, followed by Starfire and Robin. Beast boy looked to Rachael,

"Can you walk?"

She lurched forward, trying to use the rails to heave herself off of the hospital bed, but she fell back onto the bed; arms wrapped around her throbbing torso. She grimaced,

"Don't think so."

He glanced across the room at his current girlfriend, who leaned expressionlessly against the wall,

"Hey, Rae? Do you think you can heal her the rest of the way?"

Raven looked over at him uncertainly,

"I can try, but I probably don't have the energy for it right now."

He waved a hand in dismissal,

"Nah, it's okay; save up your energy; and try it after we eat. I'll just carry her down to the kitchen."

He quickly stooped over and pulled Rachael's arm around his neck, sliding his arm under her legs, and lifting her effortlessly into the air; careful not to jostle her.

She stiffened in surprise at first; then she relaxed, resting her head on his shoulder affectionately. The violet-haired empath clenched her jaw; trying her best not to show her anger.

Rachael took a deep breath; and sighed contentedly,

"Thanks Gar."

He smiled at her,

"No problem."

Raven cleared her throat loudly, grabbing their attention. She then turned and stepped out of the door, pausing to glance back over her shoulder at her boyfriend.

He chuckled and made his way to the door, carrying Rachael bridal-style. Raven walked beside him quietly to the Commons Room.

When he arrived, he received an odd look from Robin, who had immediately picked up on the tension between the two Ravens.

Beast boy strode over to the table and gently lowered her into a chair as Cyborg brought her a towering pile of pancakes. She thanked him, and then eagerly picked up her fork. The other Titans did the same; and Beast boy pulled up a chair next to Rachael, Raven seated on his other side clutching his hand possessively.

Not that he really minded all of this new attention from her. He smiled to himself and tightened his grip on her hand while he met her anxious gaze; willing her to relax with his eyes. He leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear,

"I love you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered back; very softly so that only his sensitive ears could detect it in the room full of people.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Awww…. ^-^**

**There we go! I know you guys are probably sick and tired of the cliffhangers; and so am I! So we have a non-cliffhanger ending now. Yay!**

**Sorry about any typos that I may have had; but I was bent on getting this up today!**

**Review!**

**Later Days!**

**~Rosalind2013**


	6. Cat Fight!

**DISCLAIMER: No!!! I do not own the Teen Titans!!! Why else would I be on fanfiction!?!? T-T**

**It's actually very sad...**

**And this chapter was a pain to upload! Grrr! You guys can thank TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne for helping out the idiot author with her technical difficulties!**

**Anyways! I took a little two-week break; and now I'm back with a vengeance!!! ...I hope... Haha!**

**Well, on with the fanfiction!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cat Fight!**

**Titans Tower Commons Room...**

The Titans sat in uncomfortable silence while both Rachael and Raven quietly ate their pancakes as the rest of the team fidgeted and did the same. Rachael finally had to interrupt the silence as it became utterly unbearable.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore; I never dreamed I would say this; but you are all too quiet. Normally I'd be absolutely ecstatic; but this is just not normal."

Robin nodded; thankful that he hadn't had to break the silence himself; but the team once again lapsed into silence after a short murmur of assent. He shifted in his chair; scrambling for some sort of conversation starter to alleviate the tension exuding from Raven and Rachael in dangerously palpable waves.

He suddenly had an idea.

"So, Rachael; what was I like in your dimension?"

She seemed to brighten minutely at her inclusion as part of the team, and answered with some vibrancy in her usual monotone.

"Well, you pushed us harder than you do here; and after Gar left you became very stressed and obsessive...first Slade, then Red X, and the list goes on and on. When Terra betrayed us, you really started to interrogate all of us; and everything went down-hill from there. The team almost broke up because of that; but Starfire reminded us that Gar said we were supposed to be a team, and we worked it out. Then I...had problems...with my...my f-father...and I don't know how; but...we did it. After that things got a little easier; and then the Brotherhood of Evil attacked."

Cyborg laughed;

"Yep, sounds like Robin to me!"

The rest of the teens joined him in his laughter; with the exception of their stewing leader, that is. After the laughter had died down, Starfire asked her own question,

"Please, can you tell me about myself?" Rachael nodded,

"You are exactly as I remember you; you always try to cheer everyone up and keep the peace when Robin, Cyborg and I butt heads... Which is a lot, by the way. We don't always agree on battle strategies."

Cyborg finally asked his question after waiting very patiently,

"How 'bout me?"

Rachael looked down guiltily,

"You're...almost as depressed as I am at times. Other times you act about the same as you do now. You take care of us; you teach us about mechanics; you keep your promises...You miss Gar though...We all do."

She met the green teen's awestruck gaze, her expression unreadable. Robin interrupted the moment,

"Raven, do you think you can heal Rachael now; the sooner we start working, the sooner we can help her out."

Raven shifted,

"I...think so. I just might have enough energy to heal her now."

Robin nodded,

"Do your best; but don't burn yourself out; we can take our time if we need to.

The empath mutely held out her hand, palm facing upward, to the other girl who silently placed her own lightly on the extended palm. Raven closed her eyes in concentration as her hand became alight with a pulsating azure aura; reminiscent of flowing water.

They sat in this position for about five minutes, when Raven began to clench her jaw; her hand tightening on Rachael's. Rachael yanked her hand out of Raven's grasp quickly,

"We can stop here; I'm almost fully healed. You've used so much energy on me already..."

Raven wearily leaned back onto her chair; her breathing ragged,

"Look, do you want to get home, or not?" "O-Of course I do, but-"

"Then what's the problem?"

Rachael crossed her arms stubbornly,

"What do you think the problem is?"

"Hey!" Robin loudly exclaimed as he slammed his fist down on the tabletop and the teenagers who were seated around it flinched in surprise.

"Calm down; arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. We'll try this again tomorrow. Today let's just relax, okay?"

Beast boy chuckled nervously,

"Heh, heh..._You?_ Relax? Suuurrrre..."

The rest of the teens merely stared blankly at him,

"Huh, tough crowd."

Cyborg shook his head, then jumped out of his seat, heading for the kitchen,

"Who else wants more pancakes?"

The Titans abruptly answered him, and then broke into casual conversation. Cyborg sent beast boy a smug look that said, 'and that's how it's done.'

Cyborg had just started making the next batch of pancakes when the real trouble ensued.

The problem seemingly started when Beast boy made a bawdy remark about the female gender. Rachael's hand automatically snapped out at him; distaste at his remark momentarily blinding her until it was too late.

He ducked; narrowly avoiding her blow. The palm of her hand did not merely collide with empty air as she had expected, however. A sharp smacking sound resounded through the room as Rachael's hand made contact with skin instead of air.

Before the shocked Titans could so much as blink; a fist slammed into the side of her face. Rachael grabbed her attacker's wrist with lightening speed, and yanked her

forward; planting both feet firmly on her adversary's stomach, and quickly rolling back to throw the other girl into the couch behind her.

A loud crash echoed through the deathly silent Tower as the other teens gaped.

Rachael rolled to her feet as Raven used the sofa to regain her balance; both girls glaring menacingly. They lunged toward each other; fists encased in pulsating obsidian flames, and began to trade blows furiously.

The four remaining teens simply stared wordlessly at the two combating girls.

Beast boy blinked,

"Dude...this kinda reminds me of one of those cool fighting sequences on TV..."

Robin arched an eyebrow at him,

"You're not worried?"

Beast boy shrugged,

"The only thing I'm worried about is the damage to the Tower... Rae is tough; she'll come out okay."

Robin chuckled,

"Which one?"

"Uh..."

Cyborg suddenly guffawed maniacally.

Robin sent him an odd look.

The robotic teen explained between gasps for air and bouts of hysteria.

"...CAT...FIGHT!!!..."

The boys all looked at each other silently, then burst into laughter.

Starfire rolled her eyes at their infantile behavior,

"I suppose I must be 'taking matters into my own hands'."

She shrugged her shoulders and cracked her knuckles; taking a step toward the brawl.

**Alternate Dimension…**

General Immortus marched his robot army through downtown Washington D.C., watching people draw their blinds as he strode by. For some reason; he found this extremely humorous.

He chuckled to himself, but was cut short mid-laugh as his communicator rang. He opened it up quickly and efficiently. Madame Rouge's businesslike face appeared on the screen. She spoke very formally with her strong accent,

"General Immortus; the Brain wants you to head to London. After you get done there, we'll meet you in France after we visit Spain to prepare for a joint trip to Italy, Greece, and Turkey. By next week we should be on our way to Beijing..."

She chuckled slightly as he nodded seriously.

"On my way as we speak."

He hung up and promptly issued an order to his troops,

"We are redirecting the formation...Head for England."

**A Small Village in Africa...**

Garfield Logan reclined on his couch with his mother and father seated on either side of him; the television was on and they were intently gazing at it; suddenly the scene switched from an old western to a news report.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an important newsflash: the "Brotherhood of Evil" has launched an attack on Great Britain and Spain. Thousands of robot soldiers are attacking as we speak. The political leader urge citizens not to panic, but the countries are currently in a state of turmoil. It seems that the attack was perfectly planned to ensue while the countries are currently missing their usual superheroes-"

Gar changed the channel and took a sip of his soda. "Whatever..."

* * *

**Well, well well... I bet you guys are wanting to kick AU Gar's lazy behind, huh?**

**Oh, and as for the attack launched on Great Britain; I couldn't let you guys get away, could I? I mean, the attack on Washington D.C. was so emotional for me to write; and I'm sorry if I can't exactly convey the same amount of emotion into the attack on Britain!**

**I'm not from England; so please forgive me!**

**Oh, and you guys absolutely HAVE to read 'Collateral Damage' by Novus Ordo Seclorum if you aren't already! Yeah, it may be really scary looking on first glance; my first reaction was 'OMG! Lookatallthosewords!' but once I started reading; it was addictive! :D**

**And 'The Wild Man's Journey'; awesome story to say the least; by TheForcelsStrongWithThisOne. Let me tell you; if you want a story with reeaaaally fast updates; this is the one for you!**

**I have to admit; I used to be really quick with my updates; but I kinda heaped too much on my plate lately; and I needed a break. So I'll go ahead and say that Novus and I aren't very quick with the updates; even though _he_ makes up for it with length; and I...can't say much for my reliability or length of updates...but hey, I guess that's a talent that not many people have...Or maybe that's just me...**

**This update seemed a lot longer when I was typing it up...**

**Anyways,**

**Please review! Even if you don't have anything you really want to say! If that's the case; just put the name of your favorite fruit; your goldfish; your favorite song! Anything!**

**I hate to have to resort to this; but if I don't get more than five reviews; I'll consider giving Terra her memory back, letting her come back to the Tower, and giving her 'cool' new hypnotism powers so she can brainwash Beast boy into running off with her into the sunset. XD**

**Not really, I never really considered it; it was just my odd sense of humor acting up again...besides, that would seriously mess with my storyline! So no, I won't put Terra in there; but still review as if the happy ending of this story depended on it!**

**Later Days! **

**~Rosalind2013**


	7. Cat Fight Part II

****

**Chapter 7: Catfight Part II**

**Hello-hello! I know I said I was back with a vengeance; but I also ended up with some really severe personal problems; some is normal teenage stuff; and some is totally something that no teenager should have to deal with; so if anyone would like to try to give me some advice; please PM me; cause I could really use some help! I recently found out some upsetting news about my friend…

* * *

**

"Why don't you get your own life!?"

"Look who's talking! I'm not the one who tries to control her boyfriend every waking minute of every day!"

"Newsflash genius; you're me!"

"Best insult of the century!"

Starfire stepped between the brawling girls, her arms outstretched; imploring them to see reason. The two teens froze; their fists suspended in the air, as they tried to figure out a way to get around the princess.

"Please friends; let us not fight amongst our-"

She was interrupted as the two resumed their bickering,

"Why you hypocritical-"

"Takes one to know one, _Ravie_."

"That's it!"

Raven sailed over Starfire's head, slamming Rachael to the ground; who used this golden opportunity to put her adversary in a head-lock. Raven ribbed Rachael viciously forcing her to release her tight hold on her neck. Both teens quickly got to their feet and began trading blows and insults once more.

"-selves…"

Starfire glanced back at the boys, who were still chortling idiotically, and rolled her eyes; cracking her knuckles as she marched toward Raven and Rachael determinedly.

The alien princess stomped over to the battle and quickly wrapped her slender arms around them both, lifting them off of the floor with her bountiful strength.

Though their arms were pinned to their sides, the empaths continued to exchange snide remarks and struggle to break free of her grasp.

Starfire, determined to put this fight to an end, tightened her grip on them, crushing the air out of both sorceresses, as they struggled unsuccessfully to breathe. The princess waited a few seconds as they thrashed, and when she was satisfied with their punishment; she addressed them in an innocent tone while still not relinquishing her stranglehold,

"You will agree to stop fighting and apologize to one another for your unacceptable behavior; then I shall release you."

They both nodded groggily, lack of oxygen beginning to make them feel light-headed; Starfire promptly dumped them both onto the floor where they lay gasping for air.

Raven sat up unsteadily, her chest heaving, as Rachael used the sofa to pull herself to her feet. Raven glanced up at Rachael, and replied breathlessly,

"Nice uppercut."

Rachael chuckled unsteadily,

"You weren't too bad yourself." She walked over to where Raven sat panting on the floor and offered her a hand. Raven hesitated and Starfire waited with bated breath as the boys finally grew silent.

After a tense second, she smirked and grabbed Rachael's outstretched hand. The princess exhaled with relief as Rachael pulled Raven to her feet, releasing her hand once she was upright. Raven stood uncomfortably, scuffing her shoe on the floor, her gaze directed downwards; giving her an air of palpable guilt.

"Uh, look, I…I'm sorry about…you know…everything that-"

She trailed off uncomfortably and the Commons Room became enveloped in silence. Rachael finally spoke, her face expressionless,

"Well, I wasn't exactly cooperative either…so…call it even?"

Raven nodded and Rachael cracked a smile,

"You know what? You're okay."

Raven grimaced as she rubbed a sore spot on her head,

"Interesting choice of words…"

* * *

****

**Yes…Very short. And I'm sorry! I don't really have time to type lately; so this is all I could get typed in about eight minutes; so please don't eat me! I'm very scrawny!**

**And tense… I'd really like some moral advice; so PM me and see if you can help; I don't really want to share on this author's note in case someone I know is reading; so if you think you can help it would be appreciated!**

**Okay, so please review; because I really liked that last line there; did you?**

**~Ro**

**Titans Tower...**


	8. Interesting

**Okay, just to be blatantly to the point:**

**This update is super short. I mean, SUPER short; possibly shorter than anything I've ever posted before.**

**Excuse at the (very near) end of the update.**

**Chapter 8**

**The Alternate Dimension…**

Garfield Logan listened to his parents' soft snores – emanating from either side of him – contentedly as his mind wandered to wonder what it was like for people in the conquered countries. Were they scared? Did they care? What would mothers tell their children?

The news continued to follow the Brotherhood of Evil's hostile takeover; there was nothing else on television out of the entirety of all fifty-eight channels on his TV. Every station monotonously played over the scene at the White House and the attack on England and Spain. He yawned and groggily flipped the channel once more.

He suddenly shot up into a sitting position - causing the antique couch to groan in protest - his eyes glued to the screen. It was some footage of the U.S.A's famed heroes: the Teen Titans. The current broadcast was of a battle from last week; the last time that any of the residents had seen the heroes.

He paid little attention to the reporters' incessant babbling as his emerald eyes zeroed in on the enchanting sorceress who fiercely combated the obscure wannabe villain. He stared - entranced - at the screen until the scene switched to show the fiery alien princess.

He heard an amused chuckle from the recliner to his right, and his head snapped around to focus on the man who sat in the chair.

"Looks to me like you've taken a shine to that one."

Gar chuckled nervously and ran his fingers through his spiked hair,

"What makes you say that, Dad?"

His father chuckled again and folded up his newspaper, the noisy crackling of the crisp paper interrupting the peaceful monotony of the room.

"Well, son; every time she comes on TV you space out on us…"

Gar rolled his eyes,

"No I don't."

The older man shrugged,

"If you say so…"

Gar sighed irritably,

"Fine, you win. I think she's…interesting."

His father chortled again,

"So you're…_interested_?"

"Well no! Uh, maybe…I mean…yes."

Mark Logan rose from his comfortable chair, stretched, then clapped his son on the shoulder in a fatherly manner,

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now, but you're free to stay up and watch TV…I hear there are some pretty _interesting_ things on right now."

He chuckled softly as he shuffled toward his bedroom and red tinged Gar's cheeks. Garfield glanced over at his mother, whose head rested softly on the armrest of the sofa, her soft peaceful snores the only sound besides the television's constant stream of chatter. He smiled as he reached for the blanket that lay over the arm of the reclining chair and draped it over his mother's sleeping figure.

He then resumed his place on the couch and picked up the remote upon noticing that commercials were on. The channel that he happened to turn to was running a special of some sort on the Teen Titans. Gar sat the remote on the small coffee table and settled down for a long couch session.

**I'm actually quite embarrassed at the length of the update, but I figured that you guys would prefer shortness rather than an extra month to write the chapter. XD**

**My wimpy excuse: I haven't been able to find any time to type up what I've written so far; I just decided to go ahead and post what I had.**

**So I've decided that-since I can't find much time- I'll update more frequently with shorter chapters. If there are any complaints: feel free to leave them in a review or PM me; I deserve it.**

**So please review, that's partially why it took me so long to kick it into gear...It seems like there are so many people who are reading it, but only about one hundredth of you see fit to take the time to review. It's quite discouraging actually: makes me feel like nobody really cares enough about the story to give me feedback.**

**But thanks to those who have been reviewing my story, you guys rock and deserve to be recognized:**

**Novus Ordo Seclorum ****TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne ****Wolvmbm ****ChicoMagnifico ****Cardcaptor Eternity ****SparkleBlueLemon**

**Blackangeldust ****Titanfan45 ****Somewhere In Time ****AnimorphLuver124 ****SkilletFan00 ****La Vixen de Amor**

**Dontneedaname SonnyLong29435 Jynxometer **(totaldramafan)** JackieDanielStark docarrol Eikyuu the Jellykage**

**Lilith Calloway Blake Calloway**

**Wow there are a lot of you... Oh, and I've enabled anonymous reviews! If you have nothing to say, just write the name of your favorite dessert just to let me know you're there! XD**


	9. Beast boy's Secret

**Hello, hello! Here's the continuation of that R-E-A-L-L-Y short one I put up last time.**

**Okay, another short update; I'm warning you now. :) Enjoy the little snippet.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Titans Tower…**

The teen heroes sat in the Commons Room; Starfire and Robin deciding where to go on their honeymoon, Cyborg and Beast boy vigorously playing the GameStation, and Rachael and Raven in separate corners of the room meditating.

Rachael easily cleared her mind and found her center; but Raven struggled to calm her torrent of biting thoughts and doubts that threatened to overwhelm her. The doorbell rang.

Beast boy promptly dropped his controller and zoomed to the door before anyone else could so much as move. He yanked the door open roughly and quickly signed the clipboard presented to him before being handed a petite package. He jubilantly whirled around, intent on heading to his room; only to find everyone staring at him.

He crossed his arms,

"What?"

The other Titans blinked in unison, and then resumed what they had been doing prior to the disruption a bit too enthusiastically. After analyzing their actions with suspicion, he shrugged, and then darted off to his room excitedly.

Once he had entered his sanctuary, and locked the door, Beast boy quickly tore open the small package to find a minuscule square box. He opened it and inspected it's contents; nodding approvingly as he gently reclosed the container.

He sat on his bed turning the mysterious box over in his hands as he contemplated how to be sure about this situation. He sat in contemplative silence for a long while before a brilliant idea occurred to him. He leaped to his feet and pocketed his treasure before bounding out of the room impatiently.

Beast boy arrived in the Commons Room, but upon entering, he skidded to a stop, wordlessly gaping at the shocking sight before him. Raven still sat in the corner; struggling to find her center; Robin and Starfire still sat at the table, but their gaze was focused - not on each other - but on the same spectacle as Beast boy.

Cyborg and Rachael sat on the couch, both holding controllers in their hands. Rachael's expression was one of solid determination, Cyborg's one of absolute bewilderment. The screen before them switched from an image of two cars crossing a finish line to a screen that read- WINNER: RAVEN.

Cyborg dropped his controller – making no move to retrieve it – as he stared blankly at the screen. He spoke in a detached tone,

"H-How did she beat me? I'm the champ…"

Rachael placed her hands on her hips gloatingly,

"I guess there's a new champ, Cyborg."

Beast boy blinked; completely forgetting what he'd been in the middle of doing, as he immediately got over his shock.

"Oh yeah? I want to play the 'new champ'."

Her eyes narrowed in mock malice,

"Bring it on, Garfield."

He chuckled slightly,

"Oh, it's on!"

He leaped onto the couch and snatched Cyborg's controller off of the floor. Starfire and Robin simply stared wordlessly as the two engaged in a virtual war, insults flying between the two teens as they dueled.

Robin looked to his fiancée with an odd expression that she reciprocated exactly.

"Okaaaaaay…?"

* * *

**I'll try to add the next part by Friday. :(**

**Well; you have to have some sort of comment on that one. What is it? I'd love to hear your guess! XD**

**Later Days!**

**~Rosalind2013**


End file.
